zodiac
by pokefairy
Summary: how many stellar spirits does it take to make a ship canon? NaLu, main ship GrUvia. one shot. Disclaimer- ft is not mine its mashima-sama's TTΔTT but still no gruvia


**My one-shot gift to you…review!**

Lucy knew that gray and juvia were ment to be. And she knew how.

I have 10 keys, 2 of them were the targets best friends, one could mimic thoughts, one could beautify, one for the pastor, 2 for flower girls, and 3 jobless guys to help.

Let the plan begin!

**~aquarius and leo~**

"talk to them"

So leo went towards gray and aquarius towards juvia. Juvia was sitting beside the river. And aquarius came and started their 'talk'. Aquarius's appearance was totally unsurprising to juvia, as she had been the one to request lucy to bring the mermaid out.

A: juvia, how come you don't have a boyfriend yet?

J: um, juvia just can't get gray-sama's attention, that's why?

A:try and talk to him. Sheesh, scorpio called me on a date gotta go!(poof)

J: you are absolutely NO help…

At the boys~

L:yo, gray. Didcha make a move on that water chick? Cute popsicle, but I know she's taken.

G: loke…why are you here? And 'cute popsicle'? please don't call juvia that. Or any one, for that matter, exept aries…don't deny it"

L:dude, we are going out, a lot happened in those seven years. Including the fact that you like her, ne?

G: I do like her as nakama. Nakama only.

L: so, can lyon have her?

G: as nakama, I say no.

L: you like her. Admit it and talk to her. Ask her out. Mira is going into depression. And when you get the guts, remember. Do. Not. Strip. Regardless if she likes to see you naked. Anyway, aries thinks its time to go so bye!

G: loke…next time I see you, you will have 30 kids.

L: good to know, bye.

G:but half of them probably won't have aries as their mother though…(fake sigh)

L: REGULUS IMPACT! (poof)

Gray go up from the floor, but his mind was elsewhere…but he still tried to convince himself that he didn't like her. In that way.

**~okay, gemini~**

"you know what to do. First to the guild." At the guild…

"Gemini, gray!"

And the exact replica of gray was standing there. At this point juvia had also entered the guild. Athen mira and erza quickly silenced the guild, for what could be a very interesting statement.

"gray's thoughts on juvia lockser, Gemini"

"…1)is cute 2)little clingy **(understatement, bro)** 3)like her but can't accept it."

And then they turned to see gray and juvia staring at each other like, …, and their faces were totally red.

And then gray pulled juvia out of the guild.

**~behind the guild~**

Juvia was staring at him and he was staring at his shoes.

So she decided to ask "gray-sama, was that true?"

And she got her reply. He looked up a bit and she saw that he was totally red. And he said "Gemini never lies."

And mirajane got the perfect kiss on tape while levy took pictures. The décor for the wedding was being planned by natsu, lucy and…a weeping gajeel.

…then gray was like "marry me?" and she replied, "I would have it no other way, gray-sama" and then she tackled him to the ground.

.

.

.

**~7 months later~**

The décor had been put up by Taurus ("moo, lucy-sama in a wedding bikini!), Sagittarius(moshi-moshi) and scorpio(my wedding gift will be a sand pit for their kids).

Capricorn would be the pastor.

Flower girls were wendy, asuka, virgo and aries.

Bride's maids? Meredy and lisanna as they were juvia's closest friends on earth along with aquarius who was also present. Aquarius and the other spirits had come out using their own magic. No one wanted to miss this particular double wedding. Yep. Double wedding. Alongside gruvia was nalu. That same night when gray and juvia had come back. Gemini turned to natsu and said "deep love" so voila!

Lucy's bride's maids were erza and mirajane, though.

The brides' dressing room-

"arigatou,lucy! And Gemini!"

"hai, juvia…."

Lucy's dress was light pink and was really showy. It was kinda tight around the top but then went down like a huge birthday cake.

Juvia's was light blue and the neck was like levy's orange dress, except, instead of cloth, it was bubbles. Her magic of course. Then it was little tight-ish around the top and then flows down like water. Their hairstyles were done by cancer so lucy's looked like a tiny flame. And juvia's couldn't look like a ice block so it was in a bunch of tiny ringlets. But their bangs remained. Then the veils looked identical but were in the owners' respective colour.

They were ready.

They both walked down the aisle.

Gajeel took the role of giving juvia away and loke for lucy.

They reached their respective grooms.

They said their vows.

They exchanged rings.

"you may kiss the bride."

.

.

.

~1 year later~

"gray-sama! It's a boy!"

"yes, I will take him to the snowy mountains and train him and teach him ic-"

"gray-sama, let him choose his magic and let us choose his name"

"if it was a girl, urame…but it's a boy."

"ur…what about Ulysses? He was a traveler of the sea and it has 'ul' in it. Respect to ultear and ur?"

"yep, perfect."

About a week later lucy went into labor. They had twins. A girl and a boy. Nashi layla dragfilia and igneel jude heartneel.

And they all lived happily ever after.

**Like? If no, then y u no like? I'm proud. Review. Please. And my other stories are on temporary hiatus for the next 2 months for exams. Maybe longer maybe lesser. No promises.**


End file.
